Ayam Story
by Tara Hoshiko
Summary: Ayam itu enak /iyalah/ Gimana jadinya kalo Rin masak ayam, hasilnya enak tapi akhir-akhirnya dimarahin? Penasaran? #nggak RnR pleaseee! w


Yo.. Tara lagi laper =w= selintas pikiran untuk buat fanfic tentang masak-masak -3- mungkin gaa-gara Tara laper banget..? /jangan tiru cara masak di sini/ btw, udah lama ya nggak apdet ._. Mohon maaf kalau masih banyak hutang di fanfic yang lain.. Tara 'kacangin' dulu ya? Soalnya bulain ini, meski lagi liburan.. Tara sibuk banget ._. Tara harus benerin akun-akun, benerin HP, beresin kamar, dll. Mohon maaf, Readertachi ._.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid (entah kenapa Tara bikinnya fandom Vocaloid terus -_-) punya Yamaha, Crypton, Piapro, dll. Cerita punya Tara dalam bentuk apapun..**

* * *

Ceritanya ... namaku Kagamine Rin. Aku anak dari dua bersaudara. Saudara-ku atau kembaran-ku, Kagamine Len. Nah, sekarang ... aku mau menceritakan kisah-ku saat belajar memasak ...

* * *

Normal PoV

* * *

Pagi tadi, Rin bangun jam enam. Sebenarnya dia udah bangun dari jam empat pagi ... tapi karena malas ... dia tidur lagi ...,

Dan sekarang dia malah malas-malasan dan akhirnya ketiduran lagi ...

Satu jam kemudian, Rin terbangun lagi. Dia lihat kakak(anggap aja kakak XD)nya lagi belajar. Lalu kakaknya menengok ...

"Dasar pemalas! Bangun bangun! Mentang-mentang liburan jadi kesiangan mulu, bangun pagi libur, belajar libur, mandi libur, de el el ... udah sono! Bangun! Mandi! Makan! Belajar!" seru Len.

"Iya, iya, Bawel." ucap Rin ketus dan tanpa sadar mendapat deathglare dari Len.

Rin langsung mandi, lalu ganti baju. Sebelumnya sih, Rin memasang palang bertuliskan, "Jangan Ngintip-Ngintip!"

Lalu Rin pun mengambil laptop-nya dan main internet dengan malasnya ... dan dengan sangat malas dia membuka facebook ...

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Rin PoV

* * *

**Mumtazah Abdul Rauf (?)***

WOY BEGOOO! KAPAN LO SELESE BIKIN 'ITU'?!

Lalu Rin langsung menjawab,

**Kagamine Rin**

BEGOOOOO! GUE KAN LAGI SIBUK-SIBUKNYA BELAJAR!

Beberapa menit kemudiaan ...

"Ya elah ... aku didiemin ;;A;;" ujarku.

MALAH SETELAH AKU BILANG BEGITU, CHAT-KU LANGSUNG DIBALES. ANEH BENER KAN?

**Mumtazah Abdul Rauf**

Emang gue peduli kalo lo sibuk belajar?

**Kagamine Rin**

Au ah,.,.,., Btw, entar sore ke rumah gue ya..

**Mumtazah Abdul Rauf**

Iya, gue pengen pergi dulu tapi..

* * *

"PEMALAS! BELAJAAAAAARR!" Seru Len sambil menendang Rin lalu memarah-marahinya.

Ya, mungkin Len ini adalah ibu-nya yang kedua ...

Rin pun keluar dari kamarnya dan mengambil majalah ... majalah masakan-masakan ...

"Hmm .."

Ayam Goreng? Mungkin terlalu sederhana, tapi ... menurut Tara sih enak bener ... sampe-sampe Tara bersihin dalem tulangnya ayam.. pokoknya ayam itu rasanya gurih dan enak banget :9 *kebayang ayam goreng buatan ibu* HUEE! AYAM!—oke oke, jangan OOT ..

Atau ... sayur bayem? WAAAWW! TARA SENENG BANGET SAMA YANG NAMANYA BAYEM—SAYUR BENING. APALAGI KALO PAKE AYAM GORENG, RASANYA MAKIN ENAK.

SAMBEL? Oh, itu makanan yang enak kalo ditambah Nasi, Ayam, Bayem ...

Atau .. es teh panas? (?) (Readers : Woy es teh mana ada yang panas) ... oke oke, ini teh anget aja.

Tapi kan, gizi-nya ilang kalo minum teh habis makan ..

Jadi, jus jeruk anget aja~! Tara pernah ngerasain jus jeruk bikinan emak/plak. Bukan sih, jeruk peres (?). enak bener~~~

Oke? Rin siap? (Readers : Emang ini pertandingan ya?)

"YAAAY! KEBETULAN AKU LAGI LAPER!"

* * *

Rin melihat isi kulkas-nya. Waw, ada bayem, ayam, cabe, terasi, bawang, dan sebagainya... wawww, ada jeruk peres juga~~ seneng nya senengnya ~~~

Rin mulai dari nasi. Beras ia cuci terlebih dahulu sebanyak 3 kali. Lalu dia menambahkan air seukuran jari telun-auk ah :'V

Karena nasi belom mateng, goreng ayam dulu atau masak bayem? Ayam aja ah ~~

Oke ayam (?), Ayam itu diberi bumbu. Bumbu-nya adalah ... 3 siung bawang putih di-ulek-ulek (?). lalu direndam ke air biasa sampai bau-nya terasa banget ... lalu dia beri garam dan merica , r*yco ... (?) lalu dia rendam ayam-nya (sebelumnya ayam diiris tipis-tipis dulu biar meresap bumbu-nya) selama 10 menit.

Tiba-tiba ayam-ayam dan kucing-kucing tetangga dateng. Karena Rin nggak tahan, maka ditendang-lah ayam-ayam dan kucing-kucing tetangga ... Karena dia pikir, nanti ayam tetangganya bakalan j adi kanibal (?) kalau makan ayam yang dibuatanya.

Oke, lalu Rin mulai memanaskan minyak. Minyak itu harus banyak sampe menutupi ayam.

Rin lalu memecahkan telur 2 butir, yang putihnya dia simpan dulu. Lalu yang kuning dia taruh di mangkuk lalu diaduk-aduk sampai merata.

Lalu Rin mencelupkan ayam ke dalam kuning telur. Setelah itu, ia lumuri dengan tepung roti.

Digoreng deh ...

PLOK PLOK BRSH BRRRRRRSSH

"GYAAAAAA!"

Rin pun berlari-lari. Berlari-lari dragon ball~ #salah lirik

Dengan nggak bertanggung jawabnya, Rin pun meninggalkan ayam-nya sambil bermain laptop kembali.

Begitu teringat masakannya ...

Lari, badai minyak itu sudah reda. Untung juga tidak gosong. Baru satu menit ..

Rin pun membolak-balikkan ayam itu. lalu dia tambahkan dengan putih telur sampai menutupi ayam.

Lalu dia taburkan garam.

badai itu terjadi lagi. Dan kaga bertanggung jawabnya rin pun berlari lagi ... Eits,

"Jangan lari dong!"

Dengan gentlegirl (?) –nya, Rin mematikan kompor setelah lama menjauh. Lalu Rin pun memeriksa ayam-nya. Waw ... sudah mateng (ITU BERAPA MENIT COBA?!) ... baunya harum ...

Rin pun meniriskan ayam.

Oke, yang kedua!

Rin menaruh wajan yang tadi dipakai untuk goreng ayam ke westafel (?) dapur. Sebenernya sih mau dicuci, Cuma Rin malas mencuci-nya.

Panci kecil dia taruh di atas kompor. Lalu Rin mengisi panci itu dengan air keran. Air biasa boleh sih. Lalu Rin memotong-motong bayam sampai akar-nya hilang. Sebelumnya dicuci dulu lah!

Rin pun membuat bumbu ...

1 batang sereh dia potong setengah. Lalu dimasukkan ke dalam air. Kompor-nya belom dinyalain. Lalu dia beri garam dan gula sedikit. Lalu merica bubuk. Dan ditambah bawang putih yang dihaluskan dengan air. Lalu air bawang putih di saring ke air di panci. Aduh, kok Tara jadi keinget waktu ketemu banci yang ngegodain sih? JIJIK GUE, TAKUT YA TUHAN, KENAPA KEMALANGAN INI MENIMPA SAYAAAH?!

Oke oke stop.

Rin lalu memotong jahe sedikit ynag sudah dibersihkan. Lalu dia taruh ke dalam air. Menyalakan kompornya. Rin pun dengan malasnya tidur-tiduran hampir setengah jam dan hampir ketiduran, tapi setelah inget bayem-nya ..

"YA AMPUN! BAYAM-KUH!"

Oh, untung baru aja metang. Lalu langsung dimatikan kompor itu. dan rin pun duduk sebentar karna capek. Lalu ia mengambil mangkok dan diambil bayam-nya dari panci. Lalu sedikit kuah.

Sudah?

Oh iya, jus-nya belom, sambel-nya pun juga ...

Sambel dulu aja.

Gampang kok kalo bikin sambel. Pertama, cabe rawit 2 buah, lepas ujung-ujungnya yang warna ijo (Tangkai kali =="), lalu taruh di ulekan.. lalu tambah garam dan terasi sedikit. Terus tambah cabe ijo 2 buah. Lalu ulek-ulek dan tambahkan sedikit air. O iya jangan lupa bawang putih sedikit. Kalo perlu gak usah pake ...

Panaskan minyak sedikit saja. Lalu setelah minyak panas, tumis sambel yang belom mateng tadi sampe baunya harum dan pedih pedih gitu .. dan tentu aja dimatiin kompornya. Terus taruh di wadah apa aja.

Oke, sekarang tinggal jeruk peres doang kan?

Pertama-tama jeruk yang warnanya hijau, yang rasanya sediki asam gitu. Bukan jeruk nipis tapi. Jeruk yang warnanya ijo... ambil jeruk lima buah kalo bisa ..

Lalu potong. Ingat, potongnya jangan searah dengan titik yang ada di jeruk itu loh, potongnya dari atas ke bawah. Yang jelas pake pisau motongnya ...

Lalu di peres dengan cara .. itu loh, yang pake alat peresan jeruk yang didorong jeruknya sambil diputer/AUK AH/. Lalu air jeruknya di taruh di gelas gede.

Rin pun mengambil panci kecil yang masih ada satu. Lalu dia beri setengah gelas gede air putih. Setelah mendidih, dia menambahkan gula tiga sendok teh. Dan ditaruh ke gelas gede ...

Tak lama kemudian, Rin ngantuk. Tapi dia tidak langsung tidur. Rin pun mencuci muka-nya dan mengganti baju yang kotor karena kena minyak, bumbu, dan segala macem.

Lalu Rin kembali ke dapur. Hm ... harum masakan tercium jelas dan membuat laper ...

Lalu Rin mengambil piring. Dan dia beri nasi 1,5 centong. Lalu dia tambah sayur bayem, ayam, dan sambel. Lalu dia membawa jeruk anget ke kamarnya ...

"Apa tu?" tanya Len kepo sambil melirik sinis ke Rin.

"Kepo lu," ujar Rin sambil melet-melet mirip kayak pas Author dan teman-teman lagi menampilkan drama bahasa indonesia tentang si pitung yang melet ke guru silatnya ... #OOT

"BODO!" Len beranjak dari kursi Rin ke dapur. Ini kamar Rin. Tapi kakak-nya entah mengapa sering nyasar kesini padahal di kamarnya ada meja belajar.

Dipandangi kamarnya. Rin melihat cat dinding-nya yang masih bagus, kan mereknya n* dr*p, jadi anti bochor bochor gituloh, warna cat nya ... kuning cerah ...

Lalu diperharikan sisi kamarnya yang lain. Terdapat AC, lalu Jam, dan tempat tidur busa ...

Sisi kamar lainnya terpampang foto Rin dan Len sedang berpelukan. Dulu mereka akur sekali ... bahkan sering sekali Rin membayangi masa indahnya dulu... huehuehue ~~~

_"__ini nih, gini cara buat pesawat ..."_

_"__Duuh, susah!"_

_"__Tuh bisa,"_

_"__O iya ,"_

_"__Tambahin bedak mama, Rin!"_

_"__Iya! Waw! Terbangnya jadi kayak debu-debu!"_

_"__Rin, Len, kalian apakan bedak mama?"_

Ya ... mungkin itu kenangan indahnya .. serasa pengen balik lagi ke masa itu .., oke oke dimana-mana gak boleh menyesal, karena tuhan bakal menolong kita .. jadi jamaah sekalian—loh kok jadi ceramah?

Stahp stahp stahp ..

"..."

"Dahsyat ..." ujar Len ketika melihat dapur; Minyak berceceran. Pisau berdarah, airmata gara gara kepanasan bawang, bawang putih berceceran, air bekas merebus, sereh, mangkok, dan lain lain ada di lantai ... lalu beralih ke westafel ..., lebih parah, wajan masih ada minyaknya terbalik sehingga minyakya nyasar kemana-mana ... lalu banyak sampah entah darimana berserakan di situ ... Dan lagi, Tai kucing tetangga yang nyasar (?)

Oke, balik ke Rin.

Rin masih melihat fotonya, lamunannya terbuyar ketika teringat makan. Untung masih hangat ..

WOW!

"ENAK BANGETTT! SUMPEH MESKI RESEP ABABIL!" RIN LANGSUNG JOGET HARLEM SHAKE #capslock lupa dimatikan#.

"Gak pernah nyangka .. resep ababil jadi enak ~~"

"bagi dooooong~!" ujar Len.

"Ngapain gue ngasih ke orang sinting kayak elu?"

"APANYA YANG SINTING? SINI! MANA MAKANANNYA?!"

"BUKAN BUAT LU!"

"TAPI UDAH PUNYA GUE!"

"APAAN?!"

"ITU KAN UDAH LU KASIH KE GUE!"

"SAPA YANG NGASIH? GEER BAT LUWH!"

"BIARIN!"

Adu mulut pun terjadi,

"STOP STOP STOOOOOOP!" ujar seseorang yang ternyata adalah TaraHoshiko. Author fandom Vocaloid yang nyasar.

"NAPA?!" ujar Kagamine Twins pedas.

"KALIAN NIH! MASA SAMA SODARA HARUS ADU MULUT SAMPE MAKANAN NYA DINGIN! HARGAI MAKANAN KEK! KALO GAK BUATKU! DAN KALIAN KAN JUGA BERSAUDARA, HARUSNYA KALIAN SALING MENGHARGAI!" ujar Tara pedas, gak kalah pedas dari sambel terasi ababil ~~~

Mereka berdua pun bertatapan,

Lamalama, mata mereka ...

LEPAS? GILE, NGGAK LAH!

NANGIS..

"nah gitu dong berbaikan ,"

"RIN! MAAFIN GUE!"

"LEN! MAAFIN GUE!"

*krikkrikkrik*

Musik piano yang membuat kesan romantis (Twincest ya?/plak) tadi jadi hanyut gara-gara jangkring numpang lewat..

-_- oke stop bentar,

Tara pun menghilang. Dan makanan yang dibuat Rin itu ikut menghilang.

Mereka berdua pun nangis bombay sambil ngusep mata. Lalu pergi ke dapur.

"Kita buat lagi aja," ujar Rin.

"Yaudah, lo aja yang buat. Gue nunggu. O iya sekalian beresin nih dapur semuanya!" perintah Len tanpa belas kasihan.

Maka Len mendapat deathglare dari Rin

Mereka pun berantem lagi.

Dan Tara santai-santainya dengan Rina, Rena, Avaron, Erika, dan Neko (Para OC Mizuki) makan bareng-bareng sambil nonton drama pertengkaran ala Rin & Len ...

"kapan selese-nya ya?" tanya Rena.

"Au dah," ujar Tara ketus sambil membenarkan kacamatanya (SEJAK KAPAN TARA PAKE KACAMATA?!) dan membaca buku ... sambil tentunya makan ...

"Tapi kaga berhenti sejak 2 hari yang lalu" ujar Erika sambil makan kerupuk curian/hus.

"Gatau ..," ujar Rina.

"..." Erika memasang wajah loli yang tiba-tiba membuat suasana suram. Seketika Ren muncul ... hentai ...

"What? Ko' gue ga diajak-ajak..?..Eh! Eri, bagi dong kerupuknya ~" Ren mendekatkan wajah ke Erika.

"BEGOOOOOO! JANGAN BERSIKAP TAK SENONOH DI DEPAN READERTACHI! PERGI LO! GANGGU SUASANA!" Tara menendang Ren yang mental ke dunia lain (baca : mati[?]). Erika pun lega.. *karena sebenarnya Erika eneg di begituin sama orang mezum*

Kagamine Twins masih bertengkar dan pertengkaram mereka pun disudahi dengan kemurkaan emak mereka, Kagamine Lenka (?).

* * *

**~OWARI! ARIGATOU YANG TELAH MEMBACA YA!~**

* * *

**~OMAKE~**

"Rin.. Len.." Suara mengancam dari dapur terdengar.

"A..Apa?!" tanya Kagamine twins yang rada-rada ketakutan gara-gara emaknya..

"Kenapa dapurnya berantakan?!" ujar suara berat dari emak mereka. Dengan ketakutan, Rin menjelaskan maksudnya.

"APA?! PADAHAL ITU AYAM BUAT ACARA PERNIKAHAN SAUDARA! GIMANA SIH?!" emaknya pun menghukum Rin yang nggak pake ijin dahulu..

* * *

Rin : Huuuuu! Authornya curang! Makan sendiri!

Tara : Lha, yang bikin resepnya kan gue!

Rin : Uuh!

Len : Kok gue jadi kakak sih? =_="

Tara : Suka-suka Author..

Rina : Udah-udah..

Rena : Btw, kok gue munculnya nggak pake ngomong?

Neko : Aku juga..

Tara : *cubit pipi Neko* AU AH! BIARIN AJA!

* * *

*****Nama Author di Facebook

Note : jika ceritanya nggak jelas, banyak typo, aneh, abal, abil, ababil (?), de el el, silahkan hubungi kantor polisi terdekat dan jangan protes sedikitpun—

.

RnR Please?


End file.
